Troubled Skies (History of Margovya)
|Row 3 title = Produced by |Row 3 info = Godofredo Mariano Productions |Row 4 title = Starring |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Country of origin |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = No. of seasons |Row 6 info = 1 |Row 7 title = No. of episodes |Row 7 info = 8 }} Troubled Skies is a Margovyan anthology television program depicting the stories about air crashes, near-crashes, hijackings, bombings, and other aviation-related disasters in Margovya and the stories as to why they happened. Troubled Skies uses re-enactments and computer-generated imagery to reconstruct for its audiences the series of events leading up to the disaster. The series is produced by Godofredo Mariano Productions in association with Canada's , which also produces the acclaimed documentary series . The first season of the show, subtitled Mistaken Identity, deals with the 1967 PBY Catalina shootdown incident, in which a of the Margovyan Air Force's Border Control and Security Regiment was shot down by aircraft from the 226th Fighter Squadron, also of the Margovyan Air Force, in a well-publicized friendly fire incident that eventually led to massive reforms within the structure of the Margovyan Armed Forces. A second season has been confirmed to be in development, and it will focus on the crash of Maryanov Mail and Cargo Flight 16, which led to in-depth investigations into the activities of Margovya's regional airlines. The second season will be subtitled Deadly Delivery. Plot ''Mistaken Identity'' (2016) The story takes place in 1967. On June 6, a , under the command of Major of Aviation Terentiy Shostakovich ( ) and Captain of Aviation Isaak Andreyev ( ), of the Margovyan Air Force's Border Patrol and Security Regiment is flying patrols over the stretch of the Amazon River that forms part of Margovya's borders with when it suddenly comes under attack from fighter aircraft which Captain Andreyev identifies on the radio as " ", the main fighter aircraft of Brazil at the time. After a brief dogfight, the Catalina goes down, killing all 10 crew members. At the same time, a four-plane patrol of operating under the 226th Fighter Squadron of the Margovyan Air Force reports that it has encountered a Brazilian Catalina within Margovyan airspace, engaged it in battle and successfully shot it down. Word of what the Air Force believes is two separate encounters between Margovyan and Brazilian aircraft eventually reaches the Margovyan Palace and President ( ), who considers the possibility that Brazil has declared war on Margovya, but he orders the military to remain on standby until there is clear evidence that Brazilian forces had indeed invaded Margovya before mobilizing the Armed Forces. Search and rescue teams finally reach the Margovyan Catalina's crash site and recover the wreckage, and the preliminary examination reveals that .50 caliber rounds were used against the patrol craft during its final dogfight. Another search and rescue team finds no trace of the Brazilian Catalina that the 226th Squadron pilots reported shooting down. And when there is no sign of Brazilian military units crossing the border, the Air Force is forced to consider the possibility that a friendly fire incident has just occurred. Radar recordings from both civilian and military radar sites seem to support this hypothesis. The four fighter pilots who reported the contact with the "Brazilian" Catalina are interviewed intensively by the Air Force and reveal that they had not conclusively identified the Catalina as belonging to the before engaging it. The Brazilian Air Force comes forward to help the Margovyan Air Force with its investigation into the incident by providing their own civilian and military radar tapes, which being of a more sophisticated type fully reveals that it was the flight of the 226th Squadron that engaged and eventually shot down the Border Patrol Catalina. Further investigation reveals that the Border Patrol and Security Regiment and the 226th Squadron, which were both assigned to patrol that particular area of the Margovyan-Brazilian border on the night of July 6, did not coordinate with each other with regards to combat patrols, resulting in the friendly fire incident. The Border Patrol and Security Regiment's aircraft markings are also similar to Brazilian insignia under low-light and night conditions, which also resulted in the 226th pilots mistakenly identifying the Margovyan Catalina as a Brazilian aircraft. But the 226th Squadron is also partly to blame for the disaster because their own markings are near-indisinguishable from Brazilian military insignia under low-light and night conditions, which resulted in the Catalina returning fire on them once it was attacked, which only made matters worse. Following the release of the results of the investigation, interunit and interservice communications between the branches of the Margovyan Armed Forces are drastically improved to ensure that the friendly fire incident is never repeated again, but not before two of the pilots involved in the friendly fire incident, Junior Lieutenants Yakov Garbovich ( ) and Anya Kirilenko ( ) commit suicide due to the roles that they played in the disaster. Cast ''Mistaken Identity'' (2016) * as Major of Aviation Terentiy Shostakovich * as Captain of Aviation Isaak Andreyev * as Junior Lieutenant of Aviation Yakov Garbovich * as Senior Lieutenant of Aviation Uliss Remontadov * as Lieutenant Colonel of Aviation Yakov Kulikov * as Lieutenant Colonel of Aviation Maria Quarimova * as Junior Lieutenant of Aviation Kseniya Maksimova * as Junior Lieutenant of Aviation Anya Kirilenko * as General of Aviation Edvard Yakovlev * as General , * as President Episodes Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya)